


[Podfic] halcón

by Akaihyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou
Summary: “I got another lead on Barnes but I need you to translate it.”
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] halcón

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [halcón](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350405) by [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose). 



> I've never formally studied Spanish. Sam's Spanish is a lot better than mine, and Natasha's is implied to be better than his. But I tried, and this is the result.
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please be sure to go leave feedback for SkyRose too!

[Link to 9.14 MB wave file on archive.org here!](https://archive.org/details/halcon-by-skyrose)

Length: 1:48

Size: 1.25 MB

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hy8yjev3kwt51i0/halcon%20by%20skyrose.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/a5jcf5twqbg77ke/halcon_by_skyrose.mp3/file)


End file.
